The Encounter
by somebody's secret
Summary: While undercover at an adult store, Olivia runs into a familiar face perusing toys that she's all too familiar with. How will they react when they come face to face with one another?
1. Chapter 1

There was something so distinctly disturbing about standing outside of a sex stop you frequented with your male counterpart standing right next to you. Of course, Elliot Stabler had no clue that his partner frequented this sex shop, not to mention sex shops in general despite his knowledge of her sexual preferences. They had never really discussed it except once when he had seen Olivia drunkenly kissing another woman; he had asked if she was really that drunk and she reluctantly admitted that she was interested in women. Despite the admission, their relationship seemed to carry on like normal until right now.

Olivia watched as Elliot's eyes glanced up at the sign and into the dark windows, some of the less risqué items on display there and yet they seemed to still disturb him. "I'm not going in," Elliot mumbled as he ran his hand along his jawline, rubbing at his scruff.

"Yes you are," Olivia replied as she grabbed onto his casual jacket sleeve and tugged him toward the entrance. "If I have to go in there, you do too," She mumbled before he stopped abruptly, halting her motions. In the back of her mind, she knew that it would probably be better for her to go in alone since most of the workers already knew her but another part of her was still wishing that they'd avoid saying anything about her purchases especially if she was in the company of a male.

"Nope," Elliot grumbled as he removed Olivia's grip from his jacket. "Have fun in there Liv. I'll just listen to you over the mic." Great, that would only increase the chances of her being embarrassed. This whole fiasco had started three days prior when they ran across a case where women were being prostituted and an underage girl came into the precinct, battered up. They had questioned her but she was foreign and despite a translator, she couldn't tell them anything beside the name "Les' Lust" which just so happened to be the name of the sex shop that they were currently standing in front of. Obviously from the name, most of their customers were lesbian but they also supplied toys for self-pleasuring. Maybe it was probably best if Elliot stayed outside, he'd probably set off every red flag.

"Fine," Olivia replied as she tossed him a glare before heading toward the shop. At least she didn't have a camera on her anywhere; she could only imagine how disturbed her partner would be if he saw what was _inside_ the store rather than the objects displayed in the windows. She pulled open the door and walked into the dimly lit store; apparently they thought it made it a bit more mysterious and anonymous for their customers.

She glanced over at the register, catching a glimpse of a familiar employee, one that luckily didn't know her well enough to address her by name. Thank goodness. "Anything sketchy?" Elliot's voice buzzed through her ear and she instinctively cringed at his voice in a shop like this.

"What do you think?" She muttered in response as she walked toward the back of the shop, toward the mysterious back door. She glanced around the products, most of which she was familiar with but there always seemed to be something new.

"Go talk up one of the employees," Elliot replied, his voice sounding static from the earpiece. She grumbled in response as she glanced around, looking for another employee. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to run into someone she knew or someone she didn't. She'd be more likely to get a straight answer from someone she knew but she really didn't care for Elliot and the other detectives overhearing her conversations with someone familiar.

"You can't just go in guns blazing," She mumbled back as she discretely cleared her throat.

"The sooner you get answers, the sooner you can leave," Elliot taunted as he chuckled to himself. Little did he know that she had spent quite a few hours perusing the store just a few days prior.

"I'm going, I'm going," Olivia muttered in response as she walked down the aisles, searching for a familiar face but it appeared as if no one she knew was working at this time. Hell, it didn't seem like anyone was here at this time. She walked down three aisles before she finally caught sight of another person, someone oddly familiar but not in the good way.

Olivia froze as her eyes widened. No, it couldn't possibly be… But the long blonde hair was far too similar. She watched, enthralled as the woman in front of her reached out for a box, plucking it off of the shelf before flipping it around so that she could look at the back. The detective glanced back at the shelf, instantly recognizing this section of the store since she had often found herself in the same spot as the blonde, looking for a strap-on to purchase.

Olivia wasn't quite sure whether or not she wanted it to be who she thought it was but one thing was sure, she didn't want to stick around to find out. She went to turn around but stopped as she recognized the manager of the store coming out from the back, someone who knew her by name. Shit. She turned back around and glanced for an exit route, finding another aisle that she could cut through but she'd have to get closer to the blonde. She took the risk and closed the distance between her and the woman before practically jumping to the right, down another aisle.

The clattering of boxes against the floor made her groan out as she closed her eyes. Shit. She glanced down at the handful of boxes that she had knocked off in her attempt to rush. "Let me help you with that," The manager called out as she walked over to Olivia. She stayed as still as she could as she reached down for them, trying to pick up as many as she could before the manager could say… "Olivia! I haven't seen you in a bit," The manager called out as she stood in front of the detective. Shit, fuck, shit, fuck…

"Did someone just say your name?" Elliot's voice buzzed in her ear, causing her to jump in surprise before turning toward Elise, the manager.

"Hi," She replied back as she glanced toward her right, making eye contact with the last person on Earth that she wanted to. Well, at least now she knew that it was her. Olivia couldn't seem to take her eyes away from the blonde as blue eyes widened and she quickly pushed the strap-on box that she was holding behind her back. Desperate to ease the situation just a little bit, Olivia hit the microphone that was against her shirt, effectively shutting it off and most likely damaging it beyond repair, whoops. "Alex," She finally managed to say, still maintaining eye contact with the blonde.

Alex Cabot blinked about a dozen times before she finally managed to shut her mouth that had been hanging open in surprise. She cleared her throat before shaking off her expression of surprise, her facial features changing immediately so that the detective couldn't read her. "Olivia," Alex replied as she nodded her head once, acknowledging the familiar face.

"Oh you two know each other?" Elise questioned as she looked between them, not quite catching the awkward tension. "Oh that's great! Alex, Olivia has been shopping here for years. I'm sure she could help you find a suitable product to meet your needs." Olivia watched in amusement as Alex's face turned bright red in response, not quite registering the fact that Elise had just outed her to a coworker. "I almost forgot! I have your package in the back, Olivia. Let me go get that for you," Elise stated as she turned and left, leaving the two women alone.

They both stared at each other in shock, not quite sure what to say to one another. "So," Olivia started off as she glanced around, awkwardly leaning against a shelf. "I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was undercover?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow in response. "Considering that you've been coming here for years and the manager is retrieving something for you right now, let's go with no," Alex replied back with a straight face, still not revealing any emotion other than the blush that had drastically subsided but was still present.

"What's your excuse?" Olivia questioned with her own arched eyebrow. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, she intended to have a little fun with the ADA.

Alex glanced around as the blush suddenly appeared back on her face. "I—well, I have needs," She muttered as she blushed even more. "I mean, I don't have time for relationships," She stated a bit louder this time.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to help you find a suitable product then," Olivia teased as she glanced down at the blonde's arms which were still hiding the box behind her back. "You know, typically you don't use a strap-on on yourself. I believe there's a little note on the box that says 2+ players needed," She quipped as she winked at the blonde, earning her the worst blush that she had seen yet. She watched curiously as the blush spread down Alex's neck and down her chest, dipping between the buttons of her blouse.

Alex cleared her throat, pulling Olivia's eyes back up to her face. "That's very informative, thanks," Alex replied back sarcastically as she finally removed the box from behind her, shoving it back on the shelf.

Olivia chuckled in response as she walked over to her, glancing at the package that she had been holding. She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at the familiar product, one that she personally owned. "Top or bottom?" Olivia questioned, still maintaining her gaze on the box, not quite sure how the blonde would respond. When no response came, she glanced over at the ADA who had her eyes closed with a hand running through her hair. "I guess the better question would be whether you'd be giving or receiving," Olivia corrected which earned her a glare from the blonde. "Oh loosen up," Olivia muttered as she picked up the same box that Alex's was holding. "Obviously you were trying to buy one so at least allow me to help you out." When no response came she held out the box slightly to Alex. "This one is pretty comfortable if you're planning on wearing it."

"No!" Alex practically yelped out as she groaned. "I wasn't planning on wearing it," She mumbled as she blushed again before her eyebrows furrowed up in confusion. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Alex, this is a lesbian sex shop, what'd you think I shopped here for?"

"Well I don't know," She muttered as she glanced around her. "I was hoping to play naïve and act as if I didn't realize who this shop was for."

Olivia's eyes instinctively widened in response. "You're…?" She questioned, letting her thoughts trail off.

"This is only my second time coming here," Alex admitted as she dropped her gaze to the ground. "Last time I was too scared to leave with a bag in my hand. I mean I could play coy if I left without anything but if I purchased something and someone saw me…"

"This is in a pretty sketchy part of town," The detective replied back with a chuckle. "I highly doubt you'd see anyone here you know." Alex arched an eyebrow at her before trailing her eyes down the detective's body and then back up. "Oh," Olivia muttered once she realized what the blonde was implying.

"Here you go." Olivia spun around when she heard Elise's voice. She looked down at the package and smiled at the manager.

"Thank you, Elise," The detective replied as she took the box and handed Elise her credit card so that she could swipe it at the register. She watched curiously as Alex's eye immediately dropped down to the box that she was holding and didn't bother moving from it for a few seconds. "Do you want to try it?" Olivia boldly asked. Deep down she was completely serious but she figured she could always play it off as a joke if Alex reacted negatively. She had often admired the blonde, especially as she leaned up against her desk or unbuttoned her blouse just a bit too low. The detective couldn't help it as images of Alex's fantastic long legs wrapped around her waist popped into her mind. She could just imagine the blonde taking the newest strap-on that she had just bought deep, begging for more as she took her roughly against a wall.

Alex's eyes finally flickered back up to Olivia's, her bottom lip still tucked between her teeth. She finally released it as she licked her lips slightly, almost as if she was gauging how serious the detective was. "Is that an offer?" She finally questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Before Olivia could respond, Elise returned with her credit card. "Enjoy," Elise stated as she handed the card over to the detective while maintaining eye contact with Alex, winking at her.

Suddenly, Olivia felt herself being dragged toward the exit. Once her mind caught up with what was happening, she realized that Alex was pulling her toward the door. Was Alex serious right now? She felt her heart rate pick up as she increased her pace, catching up with the blonde as they both headed toward the exit, intent on getting somewhere a bit more private. Before Alex could pull open the door, however, Olivia was reminded of the earpiece in her ear and the unmarked van outside with prying eyes. She grabbed onto Alex's arm, pulling her back abruptly as she pinned her up against the wall right next to the door.

Alex's eye widened in surprise before she realized how incredibly close Olivia was to her. The detective had inadvertently pressed her body flush against the blonde's, holding her in place so that she couldn't leave. "I—I have to admit, I had a more private venue in mind," Alex replied as a small grin made its way onto her face. To be honest, the feeling of Olivia pressed tightly up against her was more than overwhelming and she wouldn't mind having the detective take her against the wall.

"I did too," Olivia replied as she sighed. "Look, when I made that joke about being undercover, well I wasn't lying. Elliot is outside in an unmarked van with Fin and Munch and I have an earpiece in right now." Alex's eyes widened as she reached out, moving the detective's hair out of the way in order to confirm. "Don't worry, I turned it off the moment I saw you," Olivia explained as she pushed herself off of Alex, giving the blonde some room.

"I can't go out there," Alex muttered as she shook her head.

"I know," Olivia responded as she glanced toward the door. "Look, I'll go get them to leave. Give me five minutes and then you can leave, okay?" Alex nodded in response and the detective turned to leave, only to be stopped abruptly and pulled back to Alex. Before she could gain her bearings, she felt soft lips press roughly against her mouth before a tongue slipped between her lips, exploring her mouth. She moaned out in approval as the kiss deepened for a few more seconds before Alex pushed her away.

"Five minutes," Alex confirmed with a wink as she leaned back against the wall. "Oh," Alex stated as she reached toward Olivia and grabbed the box out of her hands. "And I'm keeping this in the meantime… As an incentive."

Olivia groaned in response as she shook her head, trying to clear all the dirty thoughts about Alex that were flooding her mind. She glanced back at the blonde once more before walking out of the store. She immediately spotted the van and knocked on the back.

The three male detectives merely looked at her as they opened up the door, allowing her to enter. She looked around at all of them curiously; she was sure that they'd have some witty retort considering they heard the owner of the store say her name but instead they were all quiet. "There's nothing sketchy going on there," Olivia stated as she glanced around at all the men. "Oh, and sorry about the mic going out. I accidentally ran into a shelf," Olivia mumbled as she pretended to look embarrassed, hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"The mic…didn't…go out," Elliot muttered as he stared at the ground, kicking his feet slightly. Olivia eyed him up curiously as she glanced over at Fin and then Munch.

"What do you mean the mic didn't go out…?" Olivia questioned as she narrowed her gaze at Munch who seemed to be trying his hardest not to smile.

"Well, let's just say that I'll no longer be pursuing our esteemed ADA," Munch quipped as his grin finally broke. Olivia's eyes widened in shock as she reached down her shirt and tugged the mic out, looking at the red light that was still being emitted.

"I think you got more important things to be doin' right now," Fin stated as he winked at Olivia. She blushed in response as she pulled the mic completely off of her and removed her earpiece. She tossed them down onto the bench before glancing around at her fellow detectives. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't that embarrassed; she felt worse for their ADA who had accidentally been outed. But she couldn't worry about that right now… She had something better to do.

"Later," Olivia called as she pushed open the doors and headed back toward the shop. She found Alex still leaning against the wall, waiting for five minutes to be up.

"You're back?" Alex questioned as she looked at the detective curiously.

"I'll explain later but for right now, I'd rather being doing something other than talking."

Alex smirked in response as she held up the box. "How far away are you?"

"Not far," Olivia replied as she pulled the blonde out of the store, not caring that she didn't even bother to put the box in a bag so that it was a little more discrete.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Alex found herself pinned up against the wall outside of Olivia's bedroom as the brunette passionately kissed down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. "God, I want you," Olivia mumbled against the ADA's warm skin as she continued laying kisses across her chest and toward her bra. She groaned slightly as she tugged at the last button of Alex's blouse, finally getting it off. She didn't bother wasting any time as she pulled Alex forward, shoving the blouse down her arms before pinning her back against the wall.

The ADA squirmed slightly since the blouse was still trapped around her elbows, effectively pinning her arms behind her as the detective explored the tops of her breasts with a warm mouth. She moaned out in appreciation as she tugged at her makeshift constraints, trying to remove the blouse so that she could touch Olivia in all the ways that she had imagined. She felt a pair of hands tugging at her slacks before they loosened around her waist. Again, Olivia moved her lower half away from Alex just long enough to push them down her legs, letting them pool at her feet.

The blonde stepped out of them, moving toward the side and closer to Olivia's bedroom door. "Bedroom," She panted out as she slid even further along the wall, just a few feet away from the frame now.

"Too much effort," Olivia mumbled against her chest as she reached up, pulling the cup of her bra back so that she could finally see the breasts that she had been imagining for years. She groaned out as Alex's nipples hardened under her gaze. She immediately wrapped her mouth around the blonde's breast, lavishing it with attention as she flicked her tongue over a straining nipple.

Alex moaned out in response as she finally pushed her blouse off of her arms, letting it drop onto the floor. She brought her hands up and weaved them into Olivia's hair as she continued sucking on her breast. "Liv, I can't…I'm going to collapse unless you lay me down," The blonde muttered as she instinctively ground her hips against Olivia's lower half, increasing her arousal.

The detective ignored Alex's warning and instead unhooked her bra, quickly pulling it down her arms before tossing it to the side. "Don't worry," Olivia mumbled as she wrapped her lips around the ADA's other breast. Her hands trailed down to Alex's bare legs, wrapping around her thighs before hoisting her up a few feet and pinning her against the wall with her body. The blonde instinctively wrapped her legs around Olivia's back as her hands found their way back into Olivia's hair, tugging at the locks. The brunette finally released her breast and kissed a line up Alex's chest. "See?" She mumbled against the heated skin, gliding her tongue against it before nipping at the blonde's collarbone.

The fingers in her hair instinctively tightened, adding a hint of pain which only drove the detective crazier. "The toy," Alex managed to say as Olivia hooked her fingers into the waistband of the blonde's underwear, attempting to pull it down a little bit.

"I can live without it," Olivia replied as she trailed her hand down the ADA's abdomen, searching for her heat.

Alex tugged on her hair a bit more firmly, pulling Olivia's lips away from her neck. "I want it." Olivia pulled back to look at Alex and then nodded once she realized the blonde was serious.

"But then we have to stop in order to clean it," Olivia groaned as realization dawned on her.

"Are you telling me you don't have any others?" Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow. Olivia smirked in response as she shook her head. She wrapped her hands around Alex's back, cupping her ass as she pulled the blonde away from the wall and led her toward the bedroom.

Once there, she tossed Alex onto the bed as she went around to the side of her bed and pulled open a drawer, extracting a strap-on. The blonde sat up on the bed and scooted herself forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed with Olivia standing in front of her. She bit her lip as she looked at the toy, curiously evaluating the complicated looking straps. "Can I?" Alex asked as she reached out slightly. Olivia took a step forward and nodded, allowing the blonde to take the strap-on from her. She turned it over in her hands as she looked at it before glancing back up to Olivia, waiting for instructions. The detective reached out to take it back but Alex shook her head in response. "I want to put it on you," Alex mumbled quietly as she glanced up at the brunette, waiting for permission.

"These go around my legs," Olivia stated as she pointed out the straps. Alex set the toy to the side and reached out for the detective's slacks, quickly undoing her belt and allowing her pants to pool around her ankles. She did the same with Olivia's underwear, waiting for the detective to step out of them. Once Olivia's lower half was completely exposed, Alex picked up the strap-on and immediately slid off of the bed and dropped down to her knees in front of the brunette. After a short struggle, Alex managed to get the appendage properly strapped between the detective's legs. She bit her lip as she looked it over before rising back up so that she could sit on the bed. "Is this your first time?"

"With a strap-on, yes," Alex replied back shyly as she offered Olivia a weak smile. "I've had plenty of fantasies though," She mumbled as she blushed slightly.

"Oh?" The detective questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Like what?" Alex chewed on her bottom lip again as she reached up and helped Olivia pull off her shirt. Once that was removed, the detective took off her own bra and leaned over the blonde, forcing her to lay back against the bed. The brunette ran her hands up and down the length of Alex's legs, teasing the inside of her thighs ever so slightly. "If you want, we can try them," Olivia husked out as she hooked her index fingers into Alex's underwear and slowly dragged them down her legs. They were quickly discarded but before Olivia could return to her position over Alex, she pulled herself back upright.

The blonde turned slightly, hesitantly looking at Olivia before she turned over completely so that she was on all fours. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the speechless detective. "I want you to take me from behind." Olivia nodded as she climbed onto the bed, positioning herself behind the blonde's ass as she ran her hands up and down Alex's sides. She teased her relentlessly, going closer and closer to her sex but never quite there. After many groans of disapproval from the blonde, she finally conceded and slipped her fingers between Alex's folds, testing her arousal. While she was certainly wet enough, the detective still didn't want to risk hurting her, especially since she admitted this was her first time with a strap-on.

She pulled away from the blonde, earning her a dissatisfied groan. "I don't want to hurt you," Olivia replied as she pulled open her drawer and extracted a bottle. She generously applied the lubricant before tossing the bottle to the side. She repositioned herself behind Alex, the blonde instinctively widening her legs in order to give Olivia more room as she pushed her lower half up. Olivia moaned in response as she guided the cock between Alex's legs and toward her wet heat. Once she felt the slight tug of resistance, she pushed forward, slipping a few inches into the blonde.

Alex moaned out in response as she lowered her head between her shoulders, trying her best to stay still until Olivia was fully inside of her. The brunette continued guiding the phallus into the blonde, slowly stretching her until Alex provided too much resistance to continue. She still had at least an inch to push into the blonde but she figured Alex wasn't quite ready for the last inch. "Go," Alex gasped out as she rocked her hips back slightly, moaning in response.

"You sure?" Olivia questioned as she ran her hands up and down Alex's sides, settling on her hips after a few seconds.

"God yes. If you don't start thrusting into me I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands," Alex husked as she rocked her hips back again. The detective groaned in response before sliding out of the blonde a few inches and then thrusting back into her. Alex yelped out in response as her body convulsed slightly from the sharp pinch inside of her. "Don't stop," Alex ordered as she braced herself up with her arms, looking over her shoulder to encourage Olivia. The detective nodded in response as she pulled out again and thrust back into the blonde, quickly falling into a steady rhythm.

She couldn't believe that she was fucking her ADA, a woman that she had far too many inappropriate fantasies about. Despite the years that she had known the blonde, she had no clue that she was interested in women. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she found out sooner; Alex certainly would've been used to a strap-on by now if that was the case.

Soft pants and moans filled her ears as she continued thrusting into the blonde, never quite fully embedding the cock into the ADA since she couldn't seem to take that last stubborn inch. She tried her best to maintain her rhythm as it became harder and harder to push in and out of the blonde. It was obvious that Alex was nearing her peak and Olivia had no intention of easing up until she brought the blonde over the edge.

"Harder," Alex moaned out as her hips started rocking back against Olivia, jerking every so often as she was desperately tried to bring herself over the edge. The detective took the hint and slid her right hand between Alex's legs in search for that sensitive bundle. She quickly found the nub, rubbing at it furiously as she thrust into the blonde. A strangled cry filled the room as Alex lurched forward, burying her head into the mattress as she came undone. Olivia thrust once more into the blonde, finally pushing past that last stubborn inch and burying the cock completely into Alex. Her own strength finally ran out and she pressed her front half against Alex's back, leaning against her as she stayed embedded in the blonde as her pleasure slowly subsided.

After a few minutes of silence, Olivia carefully extracted herself from the blonde, trying her best not to cause Alex any discomfort. She rid herself of the strap-on, carelessly tossing it to the side; she'd deal with it later.

Once Olivia was no longer laying on top of her, Alex rolled over, lazily tossing an arm over her flushed face. "Are you okay?" Olivia questioned as she laid down next to Alex, her eyes trailing up and down the lean, toned body in front of her. Certainly Alex's legs were one of her favorite parts of the ADA, but she had to admit that every piece of the blonde was starting to become her favorite part. Alex's typical power suit, despite looking fantastic on her, definitely hid the incredibly sexy body beneath it.

"Mhm," Alex hummed in response as she tried her best to slow her heart rate down; it was still beating rapidly against her chest from their workout.

"So," Olivia stated as she traced a single finger over Alex's torso, trailing it down between her breasts and to her navel. "Did I fulfill your fantasy?"

The blonde picked her arm up off of her face and eyed up the detective. She bit her lower lip seductively as a smirk played across her face. "Oh that was just one of many, Detective, and I expect you to fulfill them _all_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to tell me what was so important that I had to leave the precinct immediately?" Olivia demanded once Alex had opened up her apartment door. Once the sentence was out of her mouth, she finally took in the blonde, or more appropriately, the blonde's attire. Alex was in nothing more than a skimpy silk robe, the entirety of her legs on display except a few inches of her thighs.

"Close the door." Olivia swallowed roughly as she took a step into the apartment, blinding kicking her foot back which in return shut the apartment door with a bang. She kept her eyes on Alex's body as she pulled at the tie that was wrapped around her waist, undoing the robe. She made a show of nudging the robe down her shoulders, letting it seductively slide down until she was holding it up around her breasts in an act of modesty before dropping her arms down, allowing the robe to slip all the way off and onto the floor.

Olivia glanced from Alex's naked body up to her face, where the blonde currently had her lower lip tugged between her teeth as if she was trying to gauge how appropriate this was. Instead of responding, the detective flicked the lock on the door before pulling off her gun and badge, setting them to the side. Then she kicked her way out of her shoes before shucking off her leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor as she walked toward the ADA. Alex released her lip once the detective started to approach her and smiled in response as strong arms wrapped around her waist, walking her backwards. "I'm sorry for misleading you," Alex muttered as she cautiously walked backwards, trying her best not to stumble while also attempting to keep her focus on the woman in front of her.

"I'm not even mad," Olivia replied with a smirk as she pushed the blonde through her bedroom door frame, leading her toward the bed. Once she arrived, she gave the blonde a gentle push backwards so that Alex was seated at the foot of the bed. She took the opportunity to pull off her shirt and bra, tossing it carelessly to the side before reaching for her belt. When her slacks were about halfway down her legs, she finally caught sight of the black object propped on the side of the bed. Her eyes flickered between the object and Alex. The ADA looked nervous as she glanced down at the toy and then back to the detective. "You bought one," Olivia stated, rather than asked. She could tell by the appearance of the strap-on that it was new.

"Mhm," Alex hummed in response as she stood up hesitantly. "If you don't want to, we don't have to use it."

Olivia glanced back at the strap-on and then to Alex again. "But that's why you asked me to come over," She stated as she finally let her slacks fall completely on the floor before stepping out of them. "I'm just surprised that you bought something from that store," Olivia stated with a chuckle.

"Well," Alex started as she took a step toward the detective, placing both of her hands on Olivia's chest before dragging them down, feeling every inch of her body. "I was already dragged out of that store by a woman with a strap-on in my hand so really, holding a bag while I left the store wasn't that bad." Olivia hummed in response as she settled her hands on Alex's hips, drawing circles on her lower abdomen with her thumbs. She leaned in and distracted the blonde momentarily with a kiss against her neck. Then another further up, a nip at her jawline, and then a kiss against her lips. "Although Elise did ask about you," Alex mumbled against the detective's lips.

Olivia immediately pulled back with a frown. "Why are you thinking of her while I'm the one kissing you?" The brunette questioned with a raised eyebrow. She swooped in and kissed Alex's neck again. "Is she the one kissing you like this?" Olivia murmured against the warm flesh. She slid her lips down to the base of the blonde's neck before sucking there, just long enough to stake her claim. "Is she the one marking you as hers?" The detective questioned as Alex moaned out softly in response, her hands finally moving and finding purchase in Olivia's hair. "Is she touching you like this?" The brunette asked as she slipped one hand between Alex's legs and stroked there to make her point.

"No!" Alex gasped out as her hips jerked forward involuntarily, trying to increase her contact. "But she is the one who helped me pick that out," The blonde husked out as she nodded her head in the direction of the black strap-on. Olivia finally took the time to look at it, trying to figure out if she already had it in her collection. "She told me that you had been debating on buying it for a while," Alex explained as she took her chance and kissed her way up Olivia's neck. "She assured me that you didn't have it," Alex murmured against the detective's neck as she scraped her teeth against the brunette's pounding pulse point.

Olivia groaned as she rolled her hips forward, just thinking about how much she wanted to be buried deep inside of the blonde. The truth was, she had been debating buying it for quite some time but she always found something else that seemed more practical. Plus, it was far more expensive than the normal ones she purchased since it was curved at the end to hit that special little spot and it had bumps along the shaft to increase pleasure. "You're right," Olivia finally stated as she leaned to the side, just enough so that she could grab it. Alex released her grip around the brunette, allowing her to put it on. "How do you want it?" The detective asked as she secured it around her legs.

"I—" Alex paused as she chewed on her lip nervously. Honestly, she had dozens of ways that she wanted it. She wanted to ride the detective, have her take her from behind again, maybe try it against a wall, over the arm of the couch, on the edge of the bed, but…

"Alex, whatever you want is fine with me," Olivia stated as she took a step toward the blonde, running her hands up and down her sides.

"Missionary," Alex blurted out before she blushed slightly. Since this was only her second time with a strap-on, she wanted to keep it pretty simple while she got used to it, especially since this strap-on looked much thicker than the one that Olivia had used on her previously. Despite the stigma that missionary was boring and plain, she highly doubted that it would feel that way with Olivia.

"Oh—kay," Olivia replied, slightly surprised by the request. It's not like she had a problem with missionary, in fact, she preferred it when she was with someone that she was actually interested in because it allowed her to see their face while she pleasured them. She was just surprised that Alex had requested it. "Lay down," Olivia requested as she guided the blonde onto the bed.

Alex did as she was told and pushed herself toward the center of the bed as she pushed the covers to the side so that she'd be on the bottom sheet. The detective licked her lips as she admired the blonde, spread out on the mattress waiting for her. She crawled across the bed, hovering over the blonde before pausing. "Can I use one of these?" Olivia asked as she gestured to one of the extra pillows that lined the top of the ADA's bed.

"Yeah," Alex replied, a little confused. She watched the detective pull down one of her lesser used pillows before rising up on her knees. She was about to ask what Olivia was going to do with in when she spoke.

"Lift up your hips," Olivia directed as she placed one of her hands against Alex's hip, encouraging her. Alex did as she was told and arched her back up off of the bed. She squirmed slightly as the brunette slid the pillow underneath her rear, pushing her hips back down so that her lower half was resting on the pillow. "Trust me, it'll make a difference," Olivia explained with a smirk as she settled between the blonde's legs, the phallus bumping up slightly against Alex's center.

The ADA gasped at the sensation as she reached out for Olivia, pulling her into a kiss. The detective dropped down to her elbows and returned the kiss, nipping at the blonde's lips before pushing her tongue between soft lips. Alex immediately opened up her mouth in response, letting the detective explore her; she absolutely loved it when Olivia took control. She slid her legs up so that her feet were flat against the bed and pressed her legs against the detective's hips. The brunette trailed kisses across Alex's cheek, down her jawline and toward her neck; there was something so delirious about kissing Alex's neck which always earned her soft little gasps, especially when she nipped at the soft skin where her jawbone met her neck.

"Do you have…?" Olivia let her words trail off as she ran her lips along Alex's neck, blowing warm air over it.

"Don't need it," Alex muttered back as she lifted up her hips slightly. A low groan slipped its way past Olivia's lips as she felt a warm wetness press against her abdomen.

"Guess not," The detective replied back as she supported herself on one arm while using the other to guide the cock to the blonde's entrance. She pushed forward, slipping the tip into Alex's sex, causing the blonde to toss her head back, spreading her golden locks across the pillow as she pinched her eyes shut. "You okay?"

Alex nodded in response as she bit her lower lip. The feeling was vastly different from the first time she had used a strap-on with the detective, probably because initially they were in a different position with a smaller toy. "Just go slow," Alex muttered as she held onto the brunette's shoulders, her nails digging into skin ever so slightly.

"Okay," Olivia replied as she slipped another inch into the blonde, stretching and filling her. She could feel the resistance tugging at the cock which in turn bumped against a very sensitive area on herself. "I've got you," She whispered as she kissed the blonde's half-parted lips. Alex finally opened up her eyes and looked at the detective as she kissed her again.

"You can keep going," Alex encouraged as she smiled up at the brunette. Olivia pushed her hips forward a bit more, slipping another couple of inches into the blonde. Her head immediately tipped back again as the satisfying sensation overwhelmed her. She had often thought that sex was rather satisfying with fingers or a mouth alone but this was certainly different. She couldn't really describe how she felt other than filled in the best possible way. She was sure it'd be uncomfortable if it was anyone else on top of her but with Olivia, she felt absolutely perfect, especially as the phallus slid further in, massaging against her inner walls as the bumped sides slipped deeper into her. "Oh!" Alex gasped out, not quite intending to, as Olivia lowered her hips slightly, causing the cock to push against her front walls.

"I told you the pillow helps," Olivia teased as she kissed the blonde's forehead before easing herself a few inches out of the ADA; she figured she'd need to work her way completely in since the blonde had difficulty taking the entirety of her smaller strap-on.

"Yeees," Alex moaned out as she raised her hips slightly, allowing her legs to fall open, stretching her around the cock. "God that feels amazing," She muttered as she tightened her hands around Olivia's shoulders.

"It can feel even better," Olivia countered as she ran one of her hands under Alex's thigh, encouraging her to lift it up. "Wrap your legs around me." Alex immediately complied, wrapping one leg around Olivia's back and then the other after Olivia lowered herself against the blonde so that she could place her leg up. She instinctively crossed her ankles since she felt a little unsteady as the brunette began pumping slowly.

Alex couldn't help it as her eyes rolled back at the sensation; the pillow had helped Olivia hit her favorite spot, one that she had frequently tried to find when she was attempting to get herself off, but with Olivia, well it seemed like the detective had no problem finding it and using it to her advantage. As Olivia picked up her pace, Alex momentarily worried about rug burn as her body slid a few inches up and back down across the sheets with every thrust. She could feel the friction between her body and the sheets warming up but, even better, was the feeling of Olivia's body rubbing up against hers in the most seductive way. She could care less if she ended up with friction burns.

The detective's hands found their way towards pert breasts, immediately palming them as she continued thrusting into the blonde, never quite fully entering her since it seemed as if Alex needed to be really worked up to take it all. "Oh my…" Alex moaned out as Olivia massaged her breasts before pinching both of her nipples roughly, sending a shock of arousal straight through her body. "Fuck!" Olivia chuckled slightly in response, not expecting Alex to use profanity. "Whatever you're doing," Alex moaned out as she arched her hips up slightly, causing Olivia to enter her at the perfect angle which was quickly sending her toward her peak. "Don't ever stop."

Olivia continued her motions but figured she might as well have some fun with the blonde. "Trust me," Olivia muttered as she used her thumbs to tease the ADA's nipples. "If I could do this forever, I would."

"Smart a—ahhh!" Alex screamed out as Olivia rolled her hips in an attempt to quiet the blonde. The detective smirked in response to Alex's exclamation as she returned to her normal motions. She could feel the ADA's finger nails digging into her skin but she couldn't care less. In the blink of an eye, Olivia suddenly found her pace drastically slowed. A glance up to Alex's pinched closed eye clued her in as to what was happening before Alex released a throaty moan of pleasure as her hips froze, partially raised off of the mattress as her heels dug into Olivia's back.

Olivia soaked in Alex's appearance in that exact moment, trying to memorize every little wrinkle on the blonde's forehead as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes were pinched closed, lips slightly parted just enough for her to moan, and her head was tossed back against the pillow with blonde hair splayed out around her like a halo. She slowed her thrusting to the point where she was merely sliding in and out at a slow pace while she kissed Alex's shoulder repeatedly, coaxing her down from her high.

After long seconds, Alex's body finally relaxed and her hips fell back down onto the mattress. Her strained neck relaxed and allowed her to peer down at the detective who was still peppering her shoulder with kisses, all the way up to the curve of her neck and then back down. "We're definitely doing that again," Alex muttered as she released her tight grip from around Olivia's shoulders. She traced her fingers across the skin and frowned slightly when she felt the indents from where she had dug into the brunette's skin.

Olivia smirked against the blonde's neck before finally pulling away to look at her. "Out of fantasies already?" The detective teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha," Alex replied back sarcastically. "You wish." She paused to stretch out her tense jaw from when she had ground her teeth together to hold back some of her moans during their intercourse. "But seriously, I have at least half a dozen more so…"

Olivia shook her head as she chuckled. She certainly hadn't expected a simple undercover assignment to turn into the best sex of her life with Alexandra fucking Cabot. Up until a day prior, she had thought that the blonde was completely unattainable and way out of her league. "I'll gladly fulfill them all," Olivia replied back with a smirk. "Oh, and thank you for our new toy."

"Oh god, I think it's my new favorite toy to use," Alex stated with a slight moan of approval. "Really, we should be thanking Elise." Olivia leaned up and glared at the blonde with both of her eyebrows raised. "Sorry, shouldn't be thinking of her," Alex muttered with a sly grin. "Maybe you should make me forget about her again…"

Olivia leaned back down and kissed a trail down Alex's torso before settling between both of her breasts. "Your wish is my command," She husked out as she glanced up at Alex from her position between the blonde's breasts. Alex merely smirked in response as she weaved her hand in Olivia's hair, pushing the detective's head further down.

Olivia groaned in response as she smiled against the blonde's abdomen before settling between her legs. While she loved using a strap-on, she certainly wouldn't object to going down on Alex Cabot…

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hadn't intended on adding another chapter to this story but apparently some of you—actually most of you—thought there'd be more to it and I hate to disappoint. So, let me know, would you be interested in exploring a few of Alex's fantasies?**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex grinned as she watched the detective walk into her bedroom, swaying seductively as she headed straight for her. She couldn't help it as she bit her lip ever so slightly; she wasn't trying to look sexy for Olivia, she simply just couldn't hold back her own arousal as she looked at her. Once the detective was standing in front of the bed, between her legs, she quirked up an eyebrow. "You do remember what we're supposed to be doing, right?" Olivia questioned as she looked down at the blonde who was now running her hands up and down her torso, eyeing the strap-on between her legs.

Blue eyes flashed up and Alex chuckled in response. "Yes, it is my fantasy," She explained as she pushed Olivia back slightly and stood up. She wrapped her arms around the detective's neck, pulling her close enough to nip at her neck before soothing it with her tongue. "And I'm looking forward to it," Alex husked out as Olivia groaned in response.

"God I want you," The brunette muttered as she tried to turn them around since she was the one who needed to be on her back this time rather than the blonde.

"Wow there Casanova, slow down," Alex stated as she allowed Olivia to turn around but didn't let her sit down on the mattress.

"Patience isn't my strong suit," Olivia replied with a raised eyebrow. For a second she actually began to wonder if she wasn't properly satisfying the blonde. They had spent at least an hour on the couch making out and touching each other rather intimately before Alex asked if they could try a different position with Olivia's strap-on. The detective had agreed and had prepared herself while the blonde stripped down.

"I know," Alex quipped with a chuckle as she ran her hands down Olivia's torso, cupping her breasts. "And as much as I want you to take me right now, I want to do something for you first." The detective raised an eyebrow as she watched blue eyes flick down between their bodies. Soft hands ran down her torso before Alex's entire body slid down with them, dropping down on her knees.

A pool of wetness flooded between her legs as Olivia watched the blonde's head settle right in front of the strap-on and eyed it up curiously. "What are you doing?" Olivia managed to croak out as she felt warm hands run along her thighs.

"What does it look like?" Alex husked out as she ran both of her hands up Olivia's thighs, massaging them as her thumbs slipped between the brunette's legs.

"Alex," Olivia groaned out as she forced herself to look straight ahead, rather than at the blonde; it was impossible to think straight while watching Alex admire the strap-on with her mouth oh so close. "You don't have to—"

"But I want to," Alex quickly interrupted as she looked up at Olivia. When she didn't make eye contact with those familiar warm brown eyes, she squeezed the brunette's thighs, trying to gain her attention. The detective complied and finally allowed herself to look back down. "I've thought about this for a while," Alex admitted as she blushed slightly. "I want to take you in my mouth and pleasure you the way you do to me. I don't really know if it's going to feel good for you or not, but I want to try." She paused as she chewed on the inside of her lip, debating if she wanted to admit something else to the brunette. "Is it weird that the thought of giving you a blow job turns me on?" Alex mumbled, clearly embarrassed by her words.

Olivia didn't think she could possibly be any more turned on and then Alex just had to go and say _that_. "No," The brunette moaned out as she licked her lips, trying to regain some of her control. "You have no idea how hot it is to hear you say that, Alex."

The blonde smiled in response, finally feeling a bit more confident. She continued stroking the detective's thighs as she made eye contact with Olivia. She slowly leaned forward, parting her mouth slightly and moving closer to the phallus until she felt the tip pushing in between her lips.

Olivia ground her teeth together as she focused on breathing steadily as she watched Alex. While she had taken part in this sort of behavior before, it had never been so arousing. Most of the time she wouldn't allow one of her lovers to go down on her because she felt as if it was degrading to make a woman get down on her knees but she had to admit, Alex giving her a blow job was by far the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

She watched intently as soft pink lips slid smoothly along the cock, covering a few inches of it before the blonde paused. Olivia instinctively wrapped her hands in her favorite hair, tightening her grip before releasing completely. Alex groaned in response, shaking her head ever so slightly, silently asking the detective to keep her hands there. Olivia complied and tightened her grip in Alex's hair again. She really didn't want to hurt the ADA but she needed to put her hands somewhere, anywhere.

After a few seconds, Olivia could feel the base of the strap-on pressing up against her straining bundle as the blonde swirled her tongue around the phallus before letting it slip out of her mouth a bit. She couldn't believe how much she could actually feel, especially as Alex moved her head around. While it was certainly a visually stimulating act, she had to admit that she actually enjoyed it more than she ever had before. It didn't feel like she was dominating the blonde; instead it felt like Alex was merely teasing her in her normal playful behavior.

Alex slid the cock back into her mouth, moaning slightly at the unfamiliar texture and shape in her mouth. It was unusual, not quite unsatisfying, just different. She had expected it to provide little to no stimulation to her and yet somehow the wetness between her thighs had only managed to increase as she watched the way brown eyes fluttered closed and gentle hands tugged at her hair. She hardly registered the discomfort against her knees as she pulled the phallus out of her mouth, circling her tongue around the tip before sucking on it.

Olivia groaned in response to the display as she twisted her hands in blonde locks, causing Alex to yelp slightly against the strap-on. She immediately loosened her grip but the ADA didn't seem to mind; in fact, Alex merely pushed the cock further into her mouth, taking the majority of it. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last with Alex teasing her so erotically; she had never once reached an orgasm this way before but she could tell that she was really close.

Alex hummed against the phallus, more so to let Olivia know that she was enjoying this as well but from the detective's moans, she could tell that it supplied some sort of pleasure for her as well. She repeated the process, vibrating the phallus as she hummed louder, slipping the cock in and out of her mouth, all while maintaining eye contact with the detective.

Olivia pinched her eyes shut, desperately trying to control her raging libido; this was supposed to be about Alex's pleasure, not hers. But it seemed as if the ADA believed the opposite. While Alex's left hand continued to cup the detective's rear, pulling her closer to her mouth, her right hand trailed up Olivia's thigh. Lithe fingers slipped beneath the strap-on, immediately finding wet warmth from the brunette's arousal.

"Alex," Olivia moaned out as she dropped her head back. If Alex kept this up, she was going to orgasm within the minute. The blonde did continue, slipping her fingers between wet folds, pushing inside slick walls. She moaned in response to the feeling of the detective's inner walls clamping against her fingers, sending more pleasure the detective's way. Olivia finally gave in and allowed herself to look at Alex again as she continued sucking on the cock while her skilled fingers rubbed against her front walls, increasing the coil in her stomach.

"Al—eeeeex!" Olivia exclaimed as her hips pushed forward against her will, forcing the blonde to take the majority of the phallus as her inner walls clamped down on the ADA's fingers. Alex groaned in response, continuing to rub against the detective's front walls as she held her breath in order to keep her mouth wrapped completely around Olivia.

Once her body relaxed, Olivia released her grip on Alex's hair, allowing the ADA to slip the strap-on out of her mouth. Alex instinctively rotated her jaw slightly, trying to ease the strain that had occurred while she was performing on the detective. "I'm sorry," The brunette mumbled as she frowned at the blonde. She reached down, grabbing onto Alex's arms as she guided her to her feet. "Are you okay?" She questioned as she cupped the blonde's jaw, tracing her fingers across her jawline.

"No," Alex replied as she glanced up into brown eyes. A look of concern and shock washed over the detective before the ADA continued speaking. "I'm so turned on right now that it's painful. I need you inside of me now," Alex husked out as she pushed the detective backwards. Since she already was weak in the knees, Olivia immediately fell back against the mattress in surprise. Alex wasted no time in straddling the detective, giving her no time to move.

Olivia, knowing that if they stayed on the edge of the bed this would be awkward, pushed Alex away just long enough so that she could slide up to the center of the mattress. The blonde immediately followed, straddling the detective's waist as she dropped her hands to Olivia's breasts, palming them roughly. "God I want you," Alex groaned out as she glanced down at the strap-on, poking out under her legs. She lowered her hips and Olivia took the hint, wrapping her hand around the base of the cock and aligning it with Alex's entrance.

The blonde moaned as the head pressed up against her thoroughly soaked outer lips. She continued lowering herself, a bit faster than she initially had planned to since she was beyond ready to be penetrated. She groaned out in satisfaction as she felt Olivia fill her so completely. Once she felt her ass press against Olivia's thighs, she leaned forward, supporting herself on either side of the brunette's head.

She carefully lifted herself up before sliding back down on the cock as Olivia's hands immediately settled on her hips, guiding her. The ADA moaned out as she glanced down between their bodies, watching, much like Olivia was, as the phallus slid fully inside of her.

The position itself was fantastic. She could feel the cock stretching her in unfamiliar ways and for once, she could control the pace even though she really enjoyed it when the detective was the one in control. She pushed her hips back slightly, allowing the phallus to shift around inside of her which sent a new wave a wetness around the cock.

Olivia bit her lip as she watched the base of the strap-on slide out of the blonde, glistening from her arousal before she descended on it again. The detective couldn't help it as she tightened her grip around Alex's hips, encouraging her to go faster since she typically knew what the ADA enjoyed the most.

Alex took the brunette's encouragement and picked up her pace, allowing the tip of the cock to rub up against her front walls. She moaned out in approval as she picked up her pace again, only moving up and down a few inches since the phallus felt so good rubbing against that special patch of spongy flesh.

Olivia, understanding what Alex was trying to do, took control a bit and rolled her hips forward, allowing the cock to penetrate the blonde deeper, stroking it forward as well. Alex gasped out in response as her fingers tightened around the bedsheets. She could feel the pressure building up lower and lower in her stomach, increasing at a drastic pace. In the blink of an eye, she instinctively rolled her eyes back, moaning out as her hips bucked furiously against the cock, desperately trying to drag out her orgasm.

At this point, Olivia took charge and continued rolling her hips forward, being sure to hit that special spot as Alex came undone on top of her. The blonde finally dropped her torso down, pressing it against Olivia's as she panted out. She groaned out slightly as the phallus moved around inside of her from her new position. The detective gently ran her hands up and down Alex's back, soothing her as she came down from her high.

"Hey," Olivia whispered as she brushed back a piece of blonde hair that was clinging to a light sheen of sweat that covered Alex's forehead. Blue eyes flashed up to meet hers. "How are you feeling?"

"So good," Alex moaned out as she tilted her head, increasing the contact as the detective cupped her cheek. "You just checked off numbers three and four," Alex muttered as she snuggled up against Olivia's chest again, far too spent to lift herself up off of the strap-on.

Olivia chuckled in response as she ran her fingers through knotted blonde locks. "I think you just checked off one of mine as well," She murmured as she pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Is it supposed to feel so…" Alex let her words trail off as she looked down and frowned. "God, I look ridiculous," She mumbled as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Two hands reached out and grasped onto the blonde's wrists, pulling them away from her face. "I think everyone thinks it looks weird their first time," Olivia told the ADA as she gave her an encouraging smile before trailing her eyes down. She resisted the urge to laugh a little as she took in the strap-on that was sticking out between Alex's legs. In truth, it looked rather…out of place on the blonde especially considering Olivia had only ever used it on her.

Alex chewed the inside of her lip, a frown still present on her face as she glanced down again. There was something about the detective's demeanor that made the strap-on so undeniably sexy but on her, it just looked so awkward. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," Alex muttered as she shook her head, resisting the urge to cover her face again because she knew the brunette would just coax her hands off once more.

"If that's what you want," Olivia replied with a sigh as she glanced back up to blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's lithe waist, pulling her body flush against hers. The detective connected their lips in a chaste kiss before tilting her head to the side and kissing her way across Alex's cheek. "But I was really looking forward to the feeling of you inside of me," Olivia husked out as she widened her legs slightly, allowing the phallus to slip between her legs before she pushed up against it, effectively bumping it against the blonde's sensitive bundle.

Alex immediately gasped in response as her eyes widened and wetness settled between her legs. She certainly hadn't been expecting it to feel that good. "Maybe," She paused as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her detective slowly grinding her hips against the cock. "Maybe we'll try it just this once," She murmured as she groaned slightly.

Olivia smirked in response, satisfied that she was going to get her way. She scattered random kisses across the blonde's neck, nipping at the skin there every other kiss. In an instant, she felt herself being pushed away from Alex and toward the bed. Her eyes widened in response as she glanced up at the blonde, something distinctly odd about her expression. Alex's demeanor had rapidly changed; she almost seemed…confident, in charge. Olivia swallowed roughly, trying to regain some moisture in her mouth as she took in the savage look in those normally clear blue eyes.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly," Alex stated as she nodded her head toward the mattress, silently telling the brunette to lay down. Shocked, the detective slid her way back across the mattress until she was in the center of the bed.

She watched curiously as Alex evaluated her, blue eyes scanning the entire length of her body. "What exactly is the proper way?" Olivia croaked out as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the pressure that was quickly building up there.

Without responding, Alex crawled up on the bed, quickly making her way on top of the detective. She finally stopped when she was completely towering over the brunette. She leaned down and immediately found Olivia's neck, sucking against her skin roughly, no doubt marking her which was something she rarely did. The detective groaned out as she tilted her head to the side, giving the blonde better access. "It means I'm in charge," Alex husked out before she switched to the other side of Olivia's neck, staking her claim there as well.

Olivia's hand found purchase in blonde locks as she rocked her hips slightly against the mattress, trying to stop the freshest gush of wetness between her legs. Fuck, Alex in charge was beyond sexy. While she was a natural top, she still found it oddly erotic to submit to the ADA, especially in this way. In truth, she had never had a strap-on used on her before, since she was the one typically wearing it, but she was oddly aroused with the idea of Alex penetrating her and taking her over the edge.

The blonde trailed her kiss down Olivia's torso, showing no restraint as she nipped at every inch of skin as she went. For a moment, the detective worried about how this would appear at work since she was positive that there would be dozens of hickeys and bite marks on rather visible areas of her body. That thought flew out of her mind the moment she felt Alex's hot mouth wrap around one of her breasts. She immediately tightened her grip in the ADA's hair, twisting and pulling ever so slightly. In response, the blonde gently bit her nipple, pinching it just enough to silently tell the detective that she would do as she pleased.

Olivia tried her best to ease her grip on Alex's hair especially after the ADA's warning but she couldn't imagine doing so as a skilled tongue, one which had brought her to orgasm multiple times at once, traced around her nipple. The detective smiled as she thought of the blonde's mouth; she could dominate a court room with that mouth, giving a verbal lashing with that tongue which turned hardened criminals into whimpering babies but only Olivia was privy to the fact that Alex's tongue could do oh so much more. The blonde had certainly given her the best oral sex that she had ever had but now Alex's skilled tongue was driving her crazy in a different way.

"Alex," Olivia groaned out as she finally gave up on trying to squeeze her legs together to relieve the pressure and instead dropped them open around the blonde's body. "Stop teasing," She ordered as she tugged onto blonde locks, encouraging the blonde to release her breast. Despite how amazing it felt, she was aroused to the point that it was painful and she knew that Alex wasn't flexible enough to lavish her breast with attention while penetrating her so she chose the latter.

She felt teeth clamp down on her nipple, causing her to yelp from a mixture of pain and pleasure, before teeth traced over it, finally releasing. "I will decide," Alex started as she nipped at the top of Olivia's breast. "When I want," She continued as she nipped again at the detective's collarbone, dragging her teeth down the length of it before dipping her tongue into the hollow at the base of Olivia's throat. "To fuck you," She finished as she rocked her hips forward, pushing the dildo directly against the brunette's sex.

"I can't promise," Olivia gasped out as she felt the blonde kiss her way down her torso, swirling her tongue around her flexing abdomen every so often. "That I won't pass out," She whimpered out as her hands gripped onto Alex's shoulders as the blonde trailed her tongue down the center of her abdomen before dipping into her navel. "Before you enter me."

Alex paused, her tongue still against the brunette's navel as she glanced up at the detective. As much as she wanted to continue torturing Olivia, she had a feeling that the detective was being serious so instead she reluctantly slid back up the brunette's body. "Am I really that good?" Alex teased as she settled between Olivia's legs, grinding her hips in a slow circle against her willing captive.

"You'd be even better inside of me," The brunette gasped out as she finally reached forward, steadying the blonde's gyrating hips and pushing her lower half up against it.

"Impatient much?" Alex responded as she supported herself above the detective and glanced down slightly, unsure of how exactly she was supposed to enter Olivia. Sure, Olivia had penetrated her many times with a strap-on but she was too busy trying not to moan out loud enough to wake her neighbors. The brunette noticed her hesitation and took control, propping her feet flat against the mattress so that she was open for the blonde. She reached between their bodies, grasping onto the head of the cock and guided Alex forward until she could feel it prodding at her entrance. She moaned as she moved the head around her entrance, coating it with enough of her arousal before pushing it in, just a bit so that the blonde could take over.

Alex took her cue and pushed her hips forward slightly, earning her a gasp from the brunette. "Am I hurting you?" She immediately questioned as she stilled her motions, looking at the detective in concern.

"No, I'm just not used to it," Olivia admitted as she squeezed her knees against Alex's sides. "Keep going." Alex did as she was told and pushed her hips forward a bit more. She bit her lip as she pushed past some initial resistance, trying her best to ignore the pull between her own legs.

"You're so tight," Alex murmured as she lowered her weight down onto the detective, finally getting the cock to enter her a bit more. "You feel so good," Alex groaned out as she finally felt Olivia's warm skin press against her center, signaling that she was fully inside of the brunette. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined wearing a strap-on, nor had she imagined herself telling someone how good and tight they felt but the words just seemed to roll off of her tongue. In truth, the sensation of entering Olivia was remarkable despite her initial thought that she wouldn't get anything out of this. She was starting to see why Olivia loved to use a strap-on on her and never requested Alex to return the favor with her mouth or fingers; of course, Alex had always done that on her own volition.

"Please," Olivia moaned out as she grabbed onto Alex's hips, gripping them tightly, not quite sure if she wanted to pull the blonde closer to her or push her away. The ADA focused on the body beneath her, trying her best to feel what Olivia wanted. She slowly lifted her hips up, pulling the phallus out before lowering her hips back down, earning her a gasp from the detective. She took a moment to tilt her hips in different ways, listening intently to the little sounds that Olivia made, mentally noting which positions got her the best response. Once she was sure that she understood what the detective liked, she began to enter the brunette, picking up her pace and rotating her hips once she was fully inside of Olivia. "Oh…" Olivia whimpered as she pushed her hips up off of the mattress, deepening the penetration. "That feels so…" Her words dragged off as she tilted her head back, allowing her eyes to close as she reveled in the sensations sweeping over her body.

"You're so close," Alex husked out as she jerked her hips slightly, still a bit unsteady; she never really had the best rhythm. "I can feel it," She murmured as she pressed a kiss against Olivia's jawline. The detective merely moaned in response, far too weak to even vocalize her response. Alex picked up her pace, finding a steadier rhythm as she kissed along the brunette's jawline and up to her cheek. She rolled her hips forward as she supported her weight on one arm, trailing her other between their bodies. It hardly took a second for her to find that straining bundle since she practically knew the detective's body better than she knew her own. She circled her thumb around it for a few seconds as she pressed her lips up against Olivia's ear. "I want to hear you scream my name." Her thumb slipped on top of the bundle. "Come for me," She husked out as she nipped at Olivia's ear the same moment she applied direct pressure to her straining bundle of nerves.

The brunette's body immediately jerked up and froze as a dragged out moan fell from her mouth. "Aleeeeeex." The blonde smiled in response as she completely stopped her thrusting, a bit unsure as to what she was supposed to do. Usually she was too consumed with her own climax to pay attention to how the detective continued to lavish her body with attention while slowly bringing her down from her high.

Instead, Alex stroked along Olivia's thigh before trailing her hand up to the detective's abdomen, running her fingers slowly around there. The detective's body finally went slack and she went limp against the mattress. Alex carefully propped herself up on both of her elbows, slowly extracting herself from inside of the brunette. She heard a soft groan of disapproval when she fully exited the detective's body. She fumbled slightly before managing to remove the strap-on, carelessly tossing it to the side; she had more important things to worry about.

"Are you okay?" Alex questioned as she lowered her body back on top of the detective's, as per the brunettes request.

"Absolutely," Olivia mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Alex's lower back. "More than okay. That was perfect, Alex."

The blonde smiled in response as she kissed Olivia on the lips, deepening it for just a second before pulling away. "Thank you for trying that with me," Alex replied as she ran her hands through brown locks, tugging slightly at them since she knew how much Olivia loved that.

"I should be the one thanking you," Olivia murmured as she leaned up to kiss the blonde again. "Since that was my fantasy rather than yours." Alex blushed at the comment; yes, in fact, it had been the detective who asked her if she wanted to try using a strap-on. Alex had been adamantly against it at first since she thought it would be weird since she typically took the submissive role in their relationship.

The ADA hummed in response as she kissed the brunette's forehead. "I think that became one of my fantasies as well the moment you said you wanted to feel me inside of you."

Olivia merely smirked in response. "So, that makes what, five out of seven fantasies fulfilled?"

Alex bit her lip as her eyes flickered between Olivia's body and her eyes. "Twelve."

"What?" The detective asked in confusion.

"I thought of a few more."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's bullshit!" Elliot yelled out as he shook his head, hitting the palm of his hands against Alex's desk.

"If you get me more evid—" Alex started to say.

"So what," Olivia interrupted, her own temperature rising. "In the meantime we just let another kidnapper stay on the street?"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do," Alex stated calmly as she sat down behind her desk, straightening up her glasses in her best attempt to remain professional. She chanced a glance up at Olivia, immediately regretting it when she saw how red the detective's face was. She couldn't help but glance down at her chest, a small trickle of sweat dripping down between her breasts, no doubt from the perp that she had just chased down.

"Come on," Elliot grumbled as he ran his hand over the scuff on his chin. "There's gotta be something! I'd have a damn confession for you if you didn't pull me out."

Alex jerked her eyes up from Olivia's chest, instead focusing on Elliot as she tried to steady her breathing; she could already feel the blush rising on her own cheeks from so obviously checking out Olivia in front of her coworker. "Beating a confession out of him is inadmissible in court," Alex snapped as she narrowed her eyes, glaring at him from behind her black frame glasses.

"Yeah, well maybe if you could do your job and get him indicted we wouldn't have to resort to that!" Olivia yelled back in frustration. She had been trying her best not to yell at her girlfriend but the given situation had made things far too intense. She licked her dry lips after her outburst, gauging Alex's response in hopes that the ADA wouldn't be too pissed off at her. Instead of anger, a different look washed over Alex's face. Almost one of…desire? Did the room just get about a hundred degrees hotter? Olivia shook her head and turned to leave the room; she must be imagining things.

"Don't you dare leave this room," Alex snapped, stopping Olivia dead in her tracks. "Detective Stabler, give us a moment," The ADA ordered as she stood up from her desk, placing both of her palms flat across the wooden top as she glared at the brunette from behind her desk. Elliot glanced between the two before pushing past Olivia, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Olivia slowly turned around, her eyes pinched closed as she prayed for mercy. She knew it was wrong to argue with Alex over something that she couldn't control but if she didn't blame someone else, she'd end up blaming herself and when she did that, well it haunted her. "Alex, I'm sorry," Olivia whispered as she sighed heavily, her eyes still closed as she breathed in and out deeply, trying to control her temper. Before she could open up her eyes, she felt her body being pushed backwards before it thudded against the door. "Ow! What the…?" Olivia questioned as her eyes flashed open, surprised to see her girlfriend's body pressed up tightly against hers.

"God you're so hot when you're angry," Alex muttered as her fingers immediately gravitated towards Olivia's button up, quickly sliding off the first two buttons.

"Alex?" The brunette questioned as she watched with wide eyes, another two buttons unhooking, revealing her plain black bra. Darkened eyes glanced up at her before another three buttons were removed, her shirt quickly being shoved to the side. Lips latched onto the side of her neck, sucking feverishly there as her eyes slid shut. She allowed herself to simply enjoy the feeling of her girlfriend for a few seconds before she decided to respond to the kiss.

She used her right hand to blindly reach behind her, patting against the door until she found the knob. With a quick flip of the wrist, the lock clicked and the blonde stilled her motions for a second, pulling back long enough to see the smirk on Olivia's face. Alex busied her lips again, this time running them down the center of the brunette's chest, following the path of the droplet of sweat that she had seen just minutes prior. "Alex," Olivia gasped out as she used a hand to grab onto the ADA's hip, the other tangling into blonde locks, twisting and pulling ever so slightly.

Alex groaned against the detective's chest as she felt her hair being pulled. Instead of pulling back, she kissed more roughly, nipping at the tan skin as her lips gravitated toward a black bra. She used a single finger to pull down the cup of Olivia's bra, her lips immediately wrapping around a straining nipple as she teased it with her tongue. "Alex, oh god," Olivia moaned as she twisted blonde locks a bit more harshly, causing Alex to pull away from her breast.

She used that moment to her advantage, pushing Alex backwards until her thighs bumped into the edge of the wooden desk. With a second thought, Olivia grabbed onto the blonde's thighs, hoisting her up and onto the desk. In response, Alex slid back and laid down completely across the desk, her left hand reaching behind her and fumbling around a drawer.

Olivia stood up straight, looking at the blonde curiously as she struggled a bit before extracting a familiar object. She couldn't help but grin and shake her head as the blonde used her core to pull herself into a sitting position on the desk. Alex bit her lip as she set the strap-on to the side, her hands immediately grabbing onto the hook on Olivia's slacks.

Within seconds, the brunette's pants and boxers were around her ankles as she kicked her way out of them, not really caring whether or not they'd be wrinkled by the time they were done. Alex's hands were all over her body, touching, caressing, grasping as she adjusted the toy between her lover's legs. It didn't take long for Olivia to push up the blonde's skirt and pull down her thong. It took even less time for the ADA to wrap her legs around Olivia's waist, the tip of the cock already rubbing up against her obvious arousal.

"I should be angry more often," The detective muttered as she slowed down a bit, kissing Alex gently on the lips.

The blonde responded to the kiss a bit more roughly, wrapping both of her arms around Olivia's neck as she pulled her close, her lower half sliding forward. The detective took the hint and grabbed onto the ADA's hips, using her thumbs to stroke the inside of the blonde's legs as she pushed her way forward, immediately being greeted with a delirious resistance.

"God you feel good," Olivia husked out as she slid her way into the tight heat of her girlfriend. One hand abandoned Alex's hip, finding its way around Alex's cheek as she brought their lips together. With skilled rhythm, the detective pulled out of the blonde a bit before gliding back in using Alex's natural lubrication to her advantage as she kissed the blonde deeply, her tongue matching her slow thrusts.

It didn't take long for her thrusts to become more powerful, more erratic. There was something so delirious about having sex with Alex. Maybe it was the way Alex's thighs instinctively tightened around her waist as the thrusts deepened. Or quite possibly the way the ADA's nails dug into her shoulders just a little bit deeper as the minutes ticked by. Or maybe it was the soft little moans and gasps that fell from Alex's lips as Olivia brought her closer and closer to the edge, teasing and taunting her until she couldn't take it anymore. Hell, it was probably all of the above combined with the slight arch of Alex's back as her orgasm grasped onto her, shaking her to her core as she came apart in Olivia's arms.

Far faster than she would've liked, Alex was already ticking off every item on her list. The ADA's nails were scraping down her bare skin, her legs tightening around her waist, sweet little moans rolling off of her tongue like honey. If Olivia could have it her way, she would drag out Alex's pleasure, building her up until she was ready to explode. She had only been lucky enough to hear the ADA scream on a few occasions. Occasions that she cherished because watching the typically straight-laced ADA come completely apart in her arms while vocally expressing her pleasure was incredibly erotic. But of course, she wasn't that lucky this time and before she knew it, Alex's back was arching forward as her hips stilled, her head tipping back as she let out a long throaty moan.

Olivia smirked to herself as her own motions stilled due to the tight resistance that Alex was providing as her insides clenched around the cock, desperately trying to hold it in place. She thrust a few more times randomly, in hopes of dragging out the blonde's orgasm. Her actions were greeted with a few short gasps from the blonde, her knuckles turning white as she gripped tighter around Olivia's shoulders.

A short minute later, Alex finally relaxed her grip from around the detective's shoulders, slumping forward as she took a deep breath, trying to bring oxygen back into her body. Olivia, figuring that the table was probably uncomfortable, lifted the blonde back up, Alex's legs immediately tightening around her waist again. She took a few wobbly steps toward the couch, carefully lowering herself down onto the couch with Alex on top of her since the cock was still imbedded in the blonde.

Olivia pressed a kiss against Alex's forehead, ignoring the small blonde hairs that were currently clinging to her skin from the thin sheen of sweat. "You okay?" She questioned as she kissed the blonde once more before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"More than," Alex replied as a small smile played across her lips. "God, I'll never get tired of you doing that," She mumbled as she closed her eyes, memories replaying in her mind.

Olivia laughed heartily in response, her body shaking Alex's in response, earning her a soft moan as the cock jostled inside of the blonde. "So, you asked Elliot to leave the room just so we could do this?" Olivia teased as she glanced down at their connected lower halves.

"Yeah," She responded a bit shyly as she blushed. "Well he doesn't need to know that's why."

"I think you'll need to persuade me not to tell…" Olivia stated suggestively, letting her sentence trail off as she smirked at the blonde.

"Oh I think I can be very convincing," Alex responded innocently as she raised her hips up a few inches before sliding back down, connecting their lower halves. Olivia moaned softly in response as her hands settled onto Alex's hips, preparing for the ride. Alex leaned forward, her lips softly brushing over the shell of Olivia's ear. "Shall I practice my oral skills on you?"

Olivia groaned in response as her hips instinctively rose up. "Mm, I do like it when you use that skilled tongue of yours. It's quite an asset in the courtroom."

"I think it can be a rather useful asset here as well," Alex replied back as she nibbled at the detective's ear, tugging on it with her teeth.

Neither of them heard the door knob rattle as they both tried to seduce the other. "CABOT!" Alex's eyes shot open as she flinched in response to the voice, accidentally biting a little too hard on Olivia's ear.

"Ow, fuck!" Olivia exclaimed as the blonde released her ear. She immediately cupped her hand over it as she glared at Alex before that annoying voice filled the room once more.

"Unlock this damn door before I kick it down," Donnelly ordered, causing Alex to push herself off of the couch, groaning as the strap-on finally slipped out of her. She stood on unsteady legs as Olivia reached out, trying to keep her upright.

"Coming," Alex called back as she grabbed Olivia's boxers and slacks, tossing them at the smirking brunette.

"Yeah you were," Olivia whispered as she quickly pulled on her pants, zipping them up and straightening them out so that you couldn't see the strap-on. She silently thanked herself for deciding to wear boxers this morning as she buttoned up her shirt. Alex merely glared at her as she pulled down her own skirt, brushing out the wrinkles. She glanced back at Olivia who pointed to her hair and she immediately ran her fingers through her disheveled blonde locks before stumbling over to the door.

"I think the door knob was stuck," Alex smoothly lied as she opened up the door to reveal her slightly pissed off boss.

Donnelly raised an eyebrow as she stepped into Alex's office, pausing as she caught sight of Olivia who was sitting casually on the couch with an open case file spread out over her lap. "Discussing a case, huh?" Donnelly asked as she glanced back at the ADA.

"Uh, yes," Alex replied as she unconsciously straightened out her skirt again in an attempt to brush out the wrinkles. "Johnson's case. We were just going over Olivia's testimony," Alex explained as she gestured to the file in Olivia's lap.

"Uh huh," Donnelly replied as she glanced down at the floor, her eyes catching sight of something black and lacy. She raised an eyebrow as she turned back to the ADA. "Do you like a breeze down there, Alexandra?"

"Excuse me?" Alex asked as her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She couldn't seem to stop the blush that immediately spread across her cheeks and down her chest. Instead of responding, Donnelly picked a pen off of Alex's desk and used the edge of it to pick up the thong, holding it out for the ADA to see. Alex immediately blushed, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red as her boss arched an eyebrow at her.

Olivia chose that exact moment to rise from the couch, swiping the thong off of the pen. Both the Bureau Chief and the ADA looked at her in surprise as she slipped the thong into her back pocket with a smirk on her face. "These are mine now," Olivia cockily replied back as she winked at her girlfriend before swaggering out of the office, the smirk never leaving her face.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in place, trying her best to ignore the sticky wetness between her legs. Donnelly merely glanced back at her. "I certainly hope you have a spare," She told Alex with a straight face before leaving the office as well. "You have court in ten!"

Alex rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone off her desk, pulling up Olivia's name. _Having Donnelly barge in on us like that was NOT one of my fantasies!_ She quickly sent the text message before tossing her phone against the desk as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to get rid of the sex hair that she probably had.

Her phone buzzed as she picked it up, readying herself to yell at her girlfriend. Instead, she found herself standing there grinning like an idiot as dozens of dirty thoughts ran through her mind. _I'll make it up to you tonight (;_


End file.
